


Collapse

by MadokaFan1234



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: (woaaaahhhhhh), Chef AU, M/M, and I can write another fic about the whole chef au later, but for now, i don't know the rest of the chef au, i have no idea what shit went down in this au, kevin set a fire and he burned down the restaurant, kinda???, so apologize opif this is a bit inaccurate, this was just the most recent stuff brought up about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: Kevin Price and Connor McKinley are chefs at locally famous restaurantThe O'Niell Palace. Connor has been watching Kevin for sometime, and even plans to ask him out after work. But right before he can pop a question, Kevin just continues to cook. One day after work, a fire breaks out, causing the restaurant to collapse.





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is up sinners and saints. I'm here with a new story, maybe multi-chaptered, about people getting hurt! Let's have fun.
> 
> Chef AU (c) Discord Chat

"Chef McKinley!" 

Connor McKinley, locally renowned chef, ran into the kitchen at the ring of the bell. The kitchen bustled with life as many cooks prepped meals. He met eyes with fellow chef Kevin Price, tapping his foot impatiently. 

"Come on, we need to get these dishes out in ten minutes!" Price pressed, handing him a collection of order tickets. He sped over to the table, sticking a ticket on the overhead.

McKinley sighed softly. The life of a cook cannot be considered an easy one. Right after delivering his last meal, he's called immediately to start the next one.

He flattened his apron, sorting out the different request papers. He stuffed some in his pocket as he dodged other chefs, walking over to the table next to Price, sticking his own order on the overhead. 

Both men began to take out their ingredients, simple silence between them, contrasting the loud shuffling in the kitchen as a whole. McKinley looked over at Price, beginning a small quiche. He smiled, watching Price tenderly bring each ingredient together, whispering instructions under his breath. 

Price sort of...intrigued him. He was a stern chef, focused on his food 24/7. He only ever seemed to care about his dishes, never really talking to anyone on the job besides to bust orders, and no one's really seen him outside of work. There are even rumors speculating that he sleeps in the kitchen after work.

McKinley wanted to get to know him better. After all, they had things in common. They were both chefs, and...

Okay, he just wanted to talk to him. But maybe they could end up being friends somehow. 

"So," McKinley cleared his throat. 

Price didn't react. He kept his eyes on the food.

"So," He repeated, louder this time. 

Price stopped for a split-second, before resuming his order. McKinley could tell he got it, though.

"Doing anything after work today?" McKinley asked, not making eye contact. Present the question casually, but don't stray away from work. 

Price says nothing, not even bothering to look up. A twinge of disappointment almost resonated in McKinley.

"Not really, why?" Price suddenly replied.

McKinley's heart almost soars. He got a response...he was making progress. He almost forgets to take his recipe to the stove, only remembering to do so when he saw Price going over. Play it cool.

"Oh, just asking," He responds, placing his plate onto the stove. He watches Price slide his dish into the oven smoothly, setting a timer and wiping his forehead. He acted like he was a champ at this. 

Focus!

"I-I was just wondering," he pulled himself back together. Just pop the question. "Do you want to hang out after work?"

Price looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. McKinley almost freaks out. 

"What do you mean?"

McKinley coughed. "Oh, well, the local theater company is performing 'City of Angels' tonight. And I just wanted to see if--"

"No."

He looked at Price, a bit shocked by his immediate answer. "W-What?"

"I can't."

McKinley's heart sank. Panic almost busted through his brain. Did he come off as weird? Was he pushing on him too much? Did he not like theater? 

"Why?" McKinley squeezes out, hoping it doesn't sound like a whine.

Price sighed, shaking his head. Mumbling something under his breath, he looked over at McKinley with a sympathetic glare.

"Look, Chef McKinley, I'm sure you're a nice guy. But I like to keep my work relationships at work, you know?" He explained. McKinley nodded, but was still hurt. "I'm sorry..."

"Oh, no, it's okay!" McKinley burst out. "I understand! You're an amazing cook, you probably wouldn't want to get distracted anyways." 

Price looked at him, and McKinley swears he almost smiles. 

"Thanks. You're a pretty good chef as well."

McKinley's heart skips a beat. 

Price's timer rings loudly, and he opens the oven to take out the quiche. 

"Order up!" He yells, grabbing his paper from the overhead and dashing out the door in a confident exit. 

McKinley can't help but stare at him as he leaves. For a few minutes, he felt as if they were the only people in the world. They just had a conversation together, just the two of them, even if it was in the middle of a dozen chefs. 

Amazing.

McKinley's timer sets off as well, bringing his mind back to reality. The clattering of fellow cooks surged into his mind, and McKinley grabbed his dish and sped out the door, making sure not to crash into anyone else.

While bring his meal to the table, he ends up passing Price as he makes his way back. McKinley realizes they're so close, they almost touch shoulders. He struggles not to blush as he makes his way to the table. 

Price doesn't even notice. 

McKinley delivers the meal with a smile, and proceeds back to the kitchen for the next meal. But still, he can't help but let disappointment settle in his heart as he sees Price pass him once again.

And then, the two are lost from the crowd for he rest of the day.

\---

The day went by like normal. Taking orders and cooking dishes. McKinley and Price never met eyes after that moment, not did they attempt to. 

McKinley knew no meant no. Price just didn't want to go out with him. 

And he probably never will be.

Last order severed, and everyone was in the kitchen, putting away tools and dumping leftover ingredients. The room had a desolate silence, just the sound of clattering tools into drawers.

McKinley looks to his right to see Price setting a few knives into their designated drawer. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he tries to speak again.

"Well, I'm turning in for the night," he says casually, before almost face-palming. Duh! Of course, that was obvious! He looks at Price, still putting away utensils, not having looked up. 

McKinley hesitates for a second. 

"How..." He struggles to muster up the words. "How about you?" 

Price slides in the drawer, before looking at McKinley. McKinley's eyes widened slightly, surprised at he even got his attention. His brown eyes were absolutely beautiful...

"What?" Price asks, taking in the question. McKinley's core is nervous for a sheer few seconds. He's quiet for a second, before an answer processes. "Oh, yeah, right. No, I'm gonna stay a bit. Prep up for tomorrow."

McKinley lowers his eyes. How could this guy work so much? "O-Okay. See you tomorrow." He proceeds to exit the kitchen, waving goodbye to Price.

Price waves back offhandedly, continuing to sort his tools.

McKinley sighs softly. He can't focus on Price like this. They both had jobs, and Price just wanted to keep it like that. A job. He could live with that. 

McKinley attempts to shake Price away from his mind as he walks through the restaurant as it begins to close for the night. New topics arise in his mind. Scents from previous meals had continued to linger, growing together into a mixed whiff of fruit, meat, and bread.

He watches a few employees clean tables, chattering to each other. Maybe about the food. 

Sometimes, McKinley couldn't believe he's made these dishes. Sure, he's been cooking for years, but this was building to become a great restaurant chain. He's heard Manager Cunningham talking about it every so often in passing.

McKinley grinned a bit. He could become a famous chef, a world-renowned cook. Culinary shows, homemade recipe books, all about him.

He sighed, shaking his head. Sure, it was an outlandish dream. But a man could dream. It was better than focusing on Kevin Price all day.

At the end of the restaurant, McKinley began to grab at the doorknob, before taking one more sniff of the air.

Hmmm. Strawberries, salmon, and...smoke?

Smoke?!

He turned around to see if what he was thinking was true. And unfortunately, it was.

His eyes widened, his feet planting into the ground as people began flowing through the restaurant in panic. 

\---

It all happened so quick. 

It was like McKinley's brain just stopped once he saw the fire breakout.

A small but fierce orange flame enveloped the corner of the restaurant, gray smoke pouring through the crack of the door. 

He couldn't think. He couldn't move. He could hardly even breathe.

He can only open the door once employees begin to shove him out in their run. A group of terrified workers seem to carry him out of the restaurant, taking him far, far away onto the soft grass of the park.

Everyone can see the fire continue to burst through the building. All of the employees, regular civilians who were about to cross their path, everyone. 

McKinley was lost in his own mind. He couldn't stand, he was too shaky. His eyes stayed on the smoke slowly eating the entire building, destroying every tool, every ingredient, everything his life was building up to.

He wasn't the only one devastated, though. He looked around the crowd, each person baring a similar expression of shock and despair. 

To his left, there was a woman frantically calling the fire station. To his right, the manager was on his knees, wiping at his eyes. The entire building, an entire life's work, gone.

McKinley felt like he was about to pass out. The world was tuned out for him. His breaths were shaking, his fingers digging into the dirt. It was all like a bad dream. A dream he could awaken from any minute.

It felt like an entire eternity before the firetrucks came. Water began pouring out of hoses, attempting to put out whatever fire was left. But it couldn't stop what was already done.

An ambulance arrived as well, clothing many of them with foil blankets. McKinley stays where he is, finally able to stand up. From around his area, he hears a conversation between a paramedic and an employee.

"Are you sure everyone was evacuated in time?"

The employee shrugged sadly. 

"Unfortunately, I counted how many had escaped onto the grass. We're still a few heads short," their voice remained calm, but still audibly shaky. 

McKinley's eyes widened in panic, looking over at the building, the fire dissolved, as firefighters began pulling out a few bodies onto the paramedic. 

People were still in there. Just that simple thought sent shivers down his spine. 

He watched bodies being taken out of the building, onto stretchers. Churned, obviously damaged, but still alive. Possibly, still alive. There was still some hope. He couldn't recognize any of them, but it was entirely possible that they were still alive.

Then, he sees a badly injured man being pulled out last. His face is scarred with ash, his entire body limp. When he's pulled onto the stretcher, his chest hardly moves. 

McKinley almost freaks out, and his panic only increases once he realizes something.

_"I'm gonna stay a bit. Prep up for tomorrow." ___

__His blood runs cold at the realization. His breaths stop sharply, and his mind begins racing with thoughts. He can hardly stand, almost dropping to he knees at his realization._ _

__Kevin Price was still in the restaurant when it collapsed._ _

**Author's Note:**

> again; I have no idea what went down during the chef AU, so this may not be accurate. 
> 
> I just know there was a lot of pain and suffering.


End file.
